<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last by Lozza342</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664741">Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342'>Lozza342</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Getting Together, Graduation, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma hasn’t mentioned it yet.</p><p>The big elephant in the room where Kuroo pretends to be so engrossed in their game to ignore it.</p><p>-</p><p>Graduation is coming up. Kuroo sees this as his very last chance to confess his wish for... something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kai Nobuyuki &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwclouds/gifts">yellowwclouds</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commissioned by Jules! I hope I did them justice for you! :'D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2 weeks before graduation</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma hasn’t mentioned it yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The big elephant in the room where Kuroo pretends to be so engrossed in their game to ignore it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite all his efforts, his attention ends up wandering as they cooperate together, and he doesn’t see his health drop before it’s too late. It’s just too quiet, the sounds of the enemy on-screen seem so loud and grating in comparison to the rest of Kenma’s room, of Kenma himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes it that much more obvious when Kenma pauses the game, giving Kuroo an inquisitive look. He doesn’t even have to say anything to convey that he knows something up, and Kuroo has to resist running his hand over his face. “Sorry,” he mumbles, unable to help but make it glaringly obvious he’s got more things on his mind than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll restart,” Kenma says flatly, clearly onto him but not concerned enough to bring it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s OK, you’ve got this, it’s almost down!” Kuroo replies with enthusiasm, looking at the health of their opponent. It’s below twenty-five percent and Kuroo’s pretty sure Kenma is geared enough to take one of these down alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, this way he can actually think. While Kenma unpauses, Kuroo sits back on his palms to fail in trying to forget about what will happen to all this soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1 week before graduation </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to ruin the rest of high school if you keep brooding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo doesn’t jump or flinch - he’d never give Yaku the satisfaction - but he feels his back shoot ramrod straight at his voice, frowning as he turns to him. “I’m not-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, your bottom lip is jutted out like a spoiled brat.” Yaku responds, a hand on his hip as he smirks. Kuroo opens his mouth to deny that, but all Yaku does is quirk his eyebrow a little higher, and Kuroo’s shoulders sag in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seems to clue Yaku in on something, head tilting to the side before his face twists in something akin to annoyance and he shoves Kuroo to turn back around as he steps up next to him, eyes intense. “You gonna spit it out then or what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo was a fool to have thought that Yaku of all people wouldn’t question him. He can’t help his behaviour becoming more obvious, not when it’s getting closer. Kuroo goes back to staring at the courts, watching Kenma as he sets to the first and second-years during their spiking drills, but he can feel Yaku’s eyes perfectly trained on him, it was almost scary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would usually smirk, seeing the telltale scowl on Kenma’s face when Lev misses his set. It’s becoming more and more rare between them as they’ve been improving but something about it is so familiar, comforting. As is the way Kenma drills into him, his drone of a voice inaudible from where they’re standing, but Kuroo can still hear it in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile falters, and he runs a hand through his hair before Yaku speaks up again. “Like I said. You’re gonna ruin it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruin </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Kuroo asks, although he knows all too well what Yaku means. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb,” Yaku spins to face him, kicking him in the shin in the process. “Well, not like there’s any ‘playing’ involved…” Yaku adds - unnecessarily, in Kuroo’s opinion, “You look at them like they’re gonna die or something without you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Graduation Day </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo hasn’t been so nervous in his life, not even being thrown into an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people was as nerve-wracking as this. With today being his last chance to do what he promised himself he would this year, he almost completely blanks through the entire ceremony, Yaku has to physically kick him into realising his name had been called and he almost makes a complete fool of himself on his way up to shake the principles hand by tripping on his own feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t his most graceful moment, but the crowd is quiet and respectful so he doesn’t dwell, not when he’s scanning the crowd for Kenma. He’s not difficult to spot thanks to his blonde hair - yet he does almost mistake Yamamoto for him for a split second. When he does catch the familiar mop of hair, he can’t even keep his eyes on him for fear he’ll just make an already awful day worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s rocking on the heels of his feet through the rest of the ceremony, and he can’t even beeline out when it’s all over - no, he has to sit through his class goodbyes, too. Someone pats his back when he runs his hands down his weary face and when he looks up, he sees Kai’s familiar smile. Deep in the pit of his stomach, he feels even more empty knowing he’ll miss that, too. He’s so hung up on Kenma he’s failing to make the most of this… The last day of his life at high-school. “I’ll meet you two outside once we’re done,” Kai says, giving Kuroo another pat before turning into his class. It’s almost like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No thanks to his blunder in the ceremony, Yaku spends the rest of their trek to class snickering about how awkward Kuroo had been accepting his badge. Kuroo can’t find it in himself to quip back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo doesn’t adapt well to change, and now he’s panicking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he gives his speech to his class, he locks up. He’s not going to cry, at least not in front of everyone, but seeing Yaku all emotional over his own speech hasn’t helped. Of course, now he’s got a shit-eating grin on his face, likely taunting him to do the same, and he almost gives in and breaks down, but for the sake of Yaku’s own advice, he doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He falls into a flow of thank-yous and words of wisdom for their time ahead, mostly repeating what others have said in his own words. He doesn’t have the capacity to say much more than that, his mind already whirling. Once he receives his certificate and bows for the final time, he falls back into his seat and glances over again to Yaku, who has tears in his eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurts to see him grin so wide, tears beading in the corner of his eyes, yet it’s comforting, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you even have any feelings?” Yaku sniffles next to Kuroo as they make their way outside, jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow. Kuroo yelps at the unexpected pain in his side, but when he turns to see Yaku still crying, his face scrunched up in a pouty frown, Kuroo can’t help but to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I don’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>too many</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He teases back, watching Yaku’s eyebrows perk up before he grins back, jabbing him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, we should hurry before Kai has chance to run away and never see us again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they get outside, the fresh spring air breeze lifts Kuroo’s spirits just that little bit higher. The more time ticks down until his final trip home with Kenma, the more relaxed Kuroo seems, despite knowing exactly what he’s told himself he’d do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s his last chance, after all, to confess what he’s been wanting to tell him for months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s not his only last chance. Yaku had been right, Kuroo had been so consumed that he was letting his nervousness blind him from everything else. This is also his last chance to enjoy his friend’s company, to stand in this playground as high-schoolers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku seems more his brash self when he strides up to Kai, cheeks puffed up. “Tell me you cried, at least.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo grinned, resting his arm around Yaku’s shoulders before forcing Kai under his other. Honestly, part of him expected Yaku to claw and scratch his way out of the hug, but he instead flags against him. “Don’t cry on my uniform.” Kuroo says, pulling a warm chuckle from Kai and a punch to the back from Yaku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo-san!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their heads perk up at the familiar shout and Kuroo’s eyes quickly fall on the first- and second-years approaching them in their uniforms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo hates the way his stomach lurches in his chest at the mere sight of Kenma now, instead of that pleasant, warm feeling he used to get. He doesn’t seem too happy to have Yamamoto dragging him along, and despite everything, Kuroo smiles at the way he can see his face twisted in a scowl as he keeps his head down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s so him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the exception of him and Fukunaga, who seems unbothered by the whole situation, the rest of the team are almost in tears. Kuroo could already tell that Yamamoto had done his fair share of crying thanks to the red rims around his eyes, and from the way his voice had cracked as he called his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo lets his arms fall from Yaku and Kai, scanning each of the faces of his kouhai. He feels so proud of them all. They have got so far, he never could have asked for better players or a better team or better </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Biting his lip, Kuroo feels it’s his place on his final day as their captain to speak, but before he opens his mouth, Yamamoto straightens up, arms held stiff at his sides and looks Kuroo directly in the eyes. Yamamoto’s are glistening with unshed tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain!" He shouts, garnering the attention of some of the other pupils milling about. Kuroo feels like the centre of attention. "Thank you for the last two years!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a chorus, the rest of the team thank him, too. There are some sniffles towards the back from the first-years and Kuroo fights back the urge to cry. He waits for them to stand up straight before bowing back, followed by Yaku and Kai. He spares a quick glance to both of them, the way tears drip from Yaku's cheek, how hard Kai bites his lip... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe in you to continue keeping this team connected,” Kuroo says as he straightens, eyes grazing over each member before landing on Kenma, “All of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it’s not obvious that he's staring, Kuroo looks back at Yamamoto and the glistening of tears dripping down his cheeks while he tries to keep himself composed. “Kuroo-san-” Yamamoto’s voice cracks, “I won’t- won’t let you down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamamoto is now full-on bawling his eyes out, rubbing his eyes with his hands in fists, Kuroo steps forward to place his hand on his shoulder before Yamamoto comes lurching forward into him. Shocked, everyone turns to the culprit, so unassuming. It’s as if he hadn’t used his entire upper body strength to topple Yamamoto into the third-year. Fukunaga simply shrugs when Yamamoto growls at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, ya gonna actually say something?” Yamamoto sniffles, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Expression unchanged, Fukunaga ignores Yamamoto and steps forward to Kuroo, holding his palm face-up like he’s expecting something. After a moment of confusion, Kuroo tentatively asks, “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You didn’t get me a postcard?” Fukunaga asks. Kuroo takes a second to blink, even more confused. Was this like… a tradition no-one told him about? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Kuroo begins before hearing Kai’s warm laugh next to him, prompting everyone to look in his direction. Well, at least he isn’t the only one confused. “What’s so funny?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From your trip…” Fukunaga elaborates, tilting his head like it’s so obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s small laugh is the one that gains Kuroo’s attention when the rest of the team - while solemn about the third-years leaving - burst into laughter. Kuroo can’t be embarrassed when he’s too focused on Kenma, on the rest of his team in the last joyful moment he’ll get with them like this.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He bites his lip to stop himself from crying, but it doesn’t work. Fukunaga’s smirk fades in his laugh, dying down with the rest of them when they see the first tear fall from his eyes. “It looks like I still gotta teach you guys a thing or two about respect-” Kuroo jokes, feeling an elbow jab him in the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now who’s got too many emotions?” Yaku teases back, and before they all know it, their bags are all piled together, jackets are off and there’s a volleyball and competitive spirit in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The yard is quiet by the time they all part ways. After each of them individually say goodbye, the odd gift given, the three third-years and Kenma are the only ones left. “So, this is…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you this weekend, yeah Kuroo?” Yaku cuts him off, looking up to exchange a glance with Kai before looking back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This… weekend?” Kuroo asks, bewildered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t expect to get rid of us for so long so easily?” Kai grins, Kuroo tries to straighten the way his face gives away his shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna meet up this weekend,” Yaku reiterates, turning to Kuroo with his hands on his hips. He seems to have gotten over his emotions from earlier, but somehow Kuroo knows that they’ll all be crying when they get home. “Just because we don’t go to school together anymore doesn’t mean you can run away as fast as possible in the opposite direction. I’ll kick your ass before you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snickering, Kuroo nods his acceptance. “I’ll message you, I’m not running from you, that would be unfair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Yaku’s face scrunches up in challenge, he smirks, “Speak to you later.” Thanks to time getting on, the way all of their bodies seem to droop in exhaustion, Yaku doesn’t seem all too interested in starting a war over this. It seems like something to look forward to on the weekend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way both of them look at Kuroo then, a hint of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> in their eyes, unnerves him, but when he opens his mouth to question, Yaku waves him off, turning before he’s given a chance to speak. “Hey-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later Kuroo, bye Kenma~!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing, Kuroo feels an awkward silence growing. Kenma seems to have been listening to them saying their goodbyes, bowing and returning Kai’s small wave, but now he returns to normal, fishing his phone out of his pocket. “I hear you,” Kuroo says, not a single word needs to come out of Kenmas mouth for him to hear him, after all. “Let’s go home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the train home, Kuroo is exhausted. Between the whole act of graduation, the intensity of their last unofficial practise together and his constant worry about… well, mostly this moment, he’s utterly worn out. Kenma, of course, as always is so calm, quiet. It feels almost like a normal day going home from school. Kuroo knows his father is likely waiting for him at home with a big celebratory dinner. He wonders if Kenma will be invited too… Oh but what if he did it and Kenma rejected him. Then he’d have to sit through dinner awkwardly- No.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Everything so far today has gone so well… There’s nothing he can possibly do wrong, other than… “So,” Kuroo begins, clearing his throat. Kenma doesn’t bother looking up from his game. Biting the inside of his lip, Kuroo nudges him for his attention. Luckily, it being so late, the train car is empty save for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re quiet.” Kenma says, striking Kuroo dumb for a moment. He opens his mouth to say something before Kenma interrupts him, “This is the last time we’ll go home this way together, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Kuroo looks up to the opposite side of the train car, out the window to see the familiar view go by. “Yep.” The casual conversation eases his shoulders despite the amount of worry he has built up inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been trying and failing to confess to Kenma all year. From inconspicuous notes he intended on leaving in his locker, to not-dates he intended to become dates once he confessed, but he always chickened out at the last minute. This… This is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> last minute. Kenma seems to sense his unease, yet again, he can feel his unnerving eyes studying him. Kuroo doesn’t move his gaze from the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ever think about this moment?” He asks, blinking, “I- I mean, the last time coming home together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was gonna happen, so I guess I considered it at some point, sure.” Kenma answers, and while it’s not the answer Kuroo was looking for, it’s definitely a Kenma way of answering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh… Right…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to say something, say it,” Kenma sighs, seemingly done with Kuroo’s vague attitude. When Kuroo looks back at him, he realises how exhausted he looks, too, eyelids drooping over his eyes, strands of his hair loose over his face. Kuroo wants to fix it, but at the same time he looks even cuter like this, so he can’t bring himself to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trapped here, in Kenma’s eyes, chest tight with the words he’s holding onto within his next breath, Kuroo can’t wait any longer. “I don’t want this to end.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a little more interest than Kuroo expected, Kenma tilts his head just so and asks, “Want what to end?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling his cheeks tingling, Kuroo gestures vaguely around them, although his limbs are stiff as he does so. “Y’know, this. Uh, us… Hanging out.” Internally grimacing at his awful way of hinting what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> means, Kuroo watches the way one side of Kenma’s lips curls up. All it does is make him blush deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going to stop being friends just because you’ve finished school.” Kenma says, an uncertainty in his voice. It’s subtle, but Kuroo picks up on it and it has his mind spiraling on what it could mean. However, it’s something he can use, because he doesn’t want to be friends with Kenma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but how about… Something, y’know, more?” Kuroo suggests, his attempt at being nonchalant failing in his expectancy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing less subtle than that past asking him outright, and Kuroo doesn’t think he could take saying that. Luckily, he doesn’t seem to need to, watching something in Kenma’s eyes change. At least it’s not an immediate negative reaction... In fact it’s somewhat… positive. “You decided… of all times to say this now?” Kenma asks. His expression doesn’t change and it’s infuriating that Kuroo can’t read him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to think of something to say that doesn’t come across completely braindead, like he feels he is right now, Kuroo ends up flapping his mouth like a drowning fish. “Yes?” Kuroo manages to say, turning away from him and rubbing the back of his neck. Why is it so warm all of a sudden… “It’s… my last day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I must’ve not been paying attention…” Kenma deadpans, and Kuroo would’ve laughed but it’s still not an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Kuroo pushes, not knowing feels torturous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another pause of silence, Kuroo turns back to Kenma to see his eyes practically staring into his soul. “You’re such an idiot. Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taken aback in surprise - despite that being the answer he’d been waiting for - Kuroo freezes. His plans didn’t go this far. “Kenma-” Kuroo begins, watching as Kenma turns his head away slightly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. When he sees his face, there’s a small blush on his cheeks. He’s even more breathtaking like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that all year,” Kenma admits, looking back up at Kuroo’s shell shocked expression. He’s… smiling, a soft smile that only partly reveals his dimples. “So yes, I want to be more.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please be kind, this is my first Nekoma-centric fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>